Viva La Vida Loca
by Damon X Misaki
Summary: Veronica Lewis Is Living a crazy life, filled with Bourbon, parties and lots of fun. She's bored of everything, until she meets Damon Salvatore. He came with his friends to new Orleans, Because One of them get's married soon. A bachelor party, marriage and many other crazy stuff...will bring the two of them together. (all vampires, hybrids...)


_**Another Vampire diaries story (^_^) I totally love to write fanfics ~**_

_**This one will have: Kalijah, Beremy, Mabekah, Tayley(Tyler&amp;Hayley), Jalaric( Jenna&amp;Alaric), Klaroline, Nenzo(Nadia and enzo) and off course Stelena~ Nadia is NOT Katherin'es daughter in this story, just a friend .**_

_**And Damon will be with my OC 'Veronica Lewis'. You'll get to know more about her in the story, Aaaaaand... Katherine is a Salvatore here. She's Stefan and Damon's Sister, She's 3 years older then Stefan. ~~~**_

_**Enjoy and review Pretty please~**_

Chapter 1: Up All Night

Music was blasting through the speakers, People where dancing everywhere in the Club. The DJ stops the music and says through his mic:"I hope you guys are havig a good time here!" All the people in the club shout together:"Yeaaaah!" The DJ smiles and says:"I see our amazing VIP is here." He smiles and shouts:"Everyone give it up for Veronica!" The crowd goes crazy,When they see their favorite VIP enter the club. A girl with black hair that reaches till her waist. She's wearing a Black sleeveless dress, that reaches till mid tight. Red stilletos and red lipstick, making her look complete with Black smokey eyes.

The DJ says:"You're looking extremely hot Veronica." Veronica smiles and sends him a flying kiss, He winks at her, all the guys couldn't take their eyes of Veronica, she just walks past people and sits on her favorite spot. Veronica looks around and smiles, when the music starts blasting through the speakers again. She looks at the bartender and says:"Michael give me a bottle of Bourbon and a glass." Michael noddes and gives her what she ordered. He leans against the Bar counter and says:"How's your day?" Veronica sighs and says:"I'm dead tired and hungry." Michael chuckles and says:"I have some bloodbags in my car."

Veronica smiles and says:"Thank you, you're my savior." Michael smiles and gives Veronica his car keys, he then says:"Leave from the back door, I'll tell Will you'll be back in a second." Veronica noddes and stands up from her chair, she walks as fast as a human can. It's easily said then done, the club was packed with people. Finally Veronica arrived at the back door, she leaves the club and usese her vampspeed to run to Michael's car. Veronice get's inside the car and sits on the drivers seat. She grabs a bloodbag form Michael's sportsbag, Veronica opens the bloodbag, and drinks the bloodbag in a second.

Veronica sighs and mutters:"I need blood straight from the vein, I'm still hungry." She get's out of the car and sees a bunch of guys crossing the street. Veronica smirks and walks towards them, a Blond guy looks at her and says:"Can I help you?" Veronica smiles and says while looking straight in his eyes:"Don't make a sound, And let me eat. I'm so damn hungry." Her eyes turn red and the veins under her eyes are visible. Her fangs lower and when she's about to bite him, he says:"Wow calm down, I'm on vervain."

Veronica sighs and leans against a wall, she looks at the blond guy and says:"I'm sorry, Like I said I'm just so hungry. No bloodbag can feed my hunger." The blond guy shrugs, Veronica sees that and says:"I said I'm sorry, I won't hurt you." The blond guy noddes and Veronica says:"What's your name?" The guy sighs and says:"Matt, Matt Donovan." Veronica smiles and says:"Sorry Matt." Matt smiles and a Light brown haired guy says:"Iff you're hungry you should drink more then 1 bloodbag." Veronica grins and says:"And what's your name Gorgeous?" The guy smiles and says:"Stefan Salvatore, and these guys beside me are Tyler Lockwood, Alaric Saltzman, Enzo , Elijah and Klaus Mikaelson." He said the names of his friends while pointing at them with his finger.

Veronica smiles and says:"Nice to meet you all, My name's Veronica Lewis."Veronica sees a young boy, about the age of 17. She smiles and says to him:"What's your name cutie?" The guy smiles and says:"Jeremy Gilbert." Veronica noddes and says:"Iff you're going to that Nightclub, you won't be allowed to get inside. Unless over there, will compel someone for you. She said the last sentence while pointing at Stefan. Stefan chuckles, a guy walks towards them and says:"I'm tired, and you guys want to have a Bachelor party here." Veronica saw the most handsome guy, she has ever seen in her whole life. And that's incredible iff you're a 120 years old vampire.

He's eyes where Ocean blue, he has Black raven hair. And white the shirt he was wearing, Veronica knew he also had a hot body. She keept staring at him, she didn't even hear Stefan say:"Damon, We came here for Elijah not for you." Veronica sighs and says without thinking:"God, you're so damn handsome." Damon lifts an eyebrow and smirks, he looks at Victoria and says:"You're not badlooking either." Veronica blushes and says:"Thanks." Elijah sighs and says:"Are we going to stay here? It's fine by me, I just want to go home." Klaus rolls his eyes and says:"Brother don't spoil everything, You're going to have an amazing night." Enzo grins and says:"Just enjoy this moment of peace without the ladies." Stefan chuckles and Enzo smiles.

Veronica still couldn't take her eyes of Damon, the others forgot that she was still standing beside them. They started talking to Elijah, telling him to enjoy his last day as a free men. Elijah was simply sighing the whole time and chuckled when Jeremy said:"Just do what you want, screw everyone." Veronica really started to like this little guy. She sighs and looks back at Damon, he looks at her and says:"You've been staring at me for awhile now." Veronica noddes and says:"I can't get my eyes off of you. You're simply The most handsome guy I have ever seen." Damon smirks and says:"Wanna join me for a drink?" Veronica smirks and says:"I thought you would never ask." Enzo rolls his eyes and says:"Let's get inside already."

Damon grins and says:"You're so full of yourself?" Veronica chuckles, Damon smiles and says:"Let's get inside." Veronica noddes and they all enter the club together. Once they're inside Veronica shows the guys a good place to sit. They all sit down and Veronica says while standing:"What would you guys like to drink? I got some friends here, and they can give you some free drinks." Stefan smiles and says:"You're being nice to people, who you barely know." Veronica sighs and a guy says while wrapping his arm around her shoulder:"She has always been like that, Veronica is nice to people who are also nice to her. Especially guys." Veronica lifts an eyebrow and says:"Don't start getting al muchy on me, Will." Will chuckles and Veronica says:"This is my cousin Will, he's the only family I have left."

Will smiles and Veronica grins says:"So what do you guys, want to drink? Or do just wanna sit here and don't drink anything. It's a Bachelor party for gods sake."Matt smiles and says:"Tequilla for me and Jeremy." Jeremy noddes and Veronica says:"Ok, What else?" Tyler smiles and says:"Give me also some tequilla." He looks at Klaus and Elijah, and says:"Do you also want some Tequilla?" Klaus shakes his head and says:"Me and my brother want Whiskey." Stefan smiles and says:"Me, Alaric and Damon always drink Bourbon." Veronica smiles and says:"Same here, It's always Bourbon for me." Damon grins and says:"Bring two bottles of Bourbon with you." Veronica noddes and walks towards the bar, Will follows her and says:"It seems like you like that Blue eyed guy."

Veronica grins and says:"Matt or Damon?" Will lifts and eyebrow and says:"I don't know his name, He has dark hair and is well built." Veronica noddes and says:"He's so damn handsome." She looks at Michael and says:" 3 bottles of Bourbon, tequilla and Whiskey Michael." Michael whistles and says:"PLanning to trow a party?" Veronica shakes her head and says:"Nope, I met some guys outside the club. And one of them is going to get married, so they're having a bachelor party tonight." Michael grins and says:"I heard You like one of them, who's the lucky guy?" Veronica rolls her eyes and says:"Eavesdropping is rude. And yes, i like the one who has dark raven hair. The most enchanting blue eyes and a killer body." Michael chuckles and says:"Good luck." Veronica noddes and grabs some of the bottles.

Will grabs the other remaining bottles, and they both walk back towards the others. Veronica puts the bottles on the table and says:"Well here you go, Have fun." She smiles and turns around, and is about to walk away when Damon says:"So you're walking away, cause you don't want to have a drink with me?" Veronica's face lightens up, she smiles and says:"Well you didn't say a thing, so I thought you weren't interested in me." Damon smirks and says:"Who couldn't be interested in the hottest girl in this club?" Veronica's face turns red and she blushes, Damon chuckles and says:"You look like a tough women, but you're also a shy girl." Veronica rolls her eyes and sits beside Damon. He pours a glass full of Bourbon, and gives it to Veronica.

She grabs her glass, and Stefan grabs his glass in the air and says:"To Elijah, I hope you won't get crazy because of my sister. And welcome to the family." Damon and the others laugh and Elijah says:"We'll see about that, Cheers." They all clink their glasses, Veronica drinks her glass at once. Damon lifts an eyebrow and says:"First time seeing a girl drinking like that." Veronica grins and says:"Really? How old are you?" Damon smiles and says:"174 yrs old." Veronica smiles and says:'So you're older then me, I'm 120yrs old. But in human age, I'm 24yrs old." Damon grins and says:"So what did you do in all these years?" Veronica sighs and drinks a mouthfull of her glass filled with Bourbon.

She looks at Damon and says:"I've been travelling the world with Will, I've seen the whole world. I've partied alot and never got bored."She sighs again and Damon says:"So you don't like your life?" Veronica shakes her head and says:"I'm getting bored of everything, dancing, clubs, and even people." Damon noddes and says:'Same with me, But you just need to find something that you like. And you won't get bored of it. That's the way I've been living my life, always searching for omething I won't get bored of." Veronica drinks the rest of her glass and says:"You." Damon lifts an eyebrow and says:"What do you mean?"

Veronica stares down at her glass and says shyly:"you said i have to look for something, I won't get bored of. And I know i will never get bored of you." Damon smirks and says:"That's very sweet of you, I'm sure I won't get bored of you." Veronica chuckles and says:"Thanks." Damon looks at Veronica and says:"Do you wanna dance?" Veronica noddes and they both walk towards the dancefloor. They start dancing and laughing the whole time. Elijah and the guys where having fun, Jeremy was teasing Matt. Who was laughing, cause Tyler spilled his glass over Klaus's new shirt. Damon looks at Veronica and says:"Are you here tomorrow?" Veronica noddes and Damon says:"Great, then we'll have another drink together tomorrow." Veronica smiles and thinks 'i hope he's also interested me.'

**_Thanx for reading (^_^) _**

**_I hope you liked this first chapter ;D And review pretty please :3 _**

**_See ya all in the next chapter :D_ **


End file.
